Straight To My Head
by BeeBops3
Summary: My secret had remained just that through my 7 years of school but some say high school never ends and I guess in some ways that is true. But secrets don't stay that way forever and this is the story of my journey through mine, with some help and fights along the way. AU take on The Marauders with OC. Rated M for later content and use of language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from Harry Potter or most of the magical content.

* * *

And with a 'pop' it all began.

That's what you hear, you see, when you apparate. Now I'm sure you already knew that, but this story is here to tell you about my time at Draoidheil University for the magically gifted. Heard of it? No? Don't worry; I didn't expect you would have.

For some reason it's as though it is the unglamorous part of a witch or wizards life, like they want you to believe we go from 7 years of school and as if by magic – no pun intended - straight into being Aurors, Professors or even Ministers for Merlin's sake! I mean, when you think about it now, how absurd does sound and all at the tender age of 18!

So I'm here to tell you my story about this educational taboo of the magical world and how it changed my life forever.

And remember, it all began with 'pop'…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing in a very long time, so I hope you guys will bare with me.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any rights to the characters or intellectual property of Harry Potter.

* * *

It was once again the first of September, which had always been a significant date on my calendar throughout my life. From as far back as I can remember, I spent the years wistfully counting down until I turned 11 and could follow in my family footsteps when September finally rolled around. I can still recall the overwhelming feeling that washed over me when I stood on platform 9 and ¾ for the very first time, the sensation of joy that filled the air thicker than the smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express and the sheer awe that washed over me along with the overpowering notion that I belonged when I walked into Hogwarts itself.

My 7 years passed like anyone else's; days filled with lessons, books, quidditch and lots of food. But it was also a lonely experience; it was the only way to ensure my secret remained that way. I excelled in my classes, a talent that I had been gifted from my mother and the trait I thought may have broken my family tradition and landed me in Ravenclaw, but it didn't. Aside from my family I didn't have any ties so after graduating I headed to America for 2 years studying at the magical university there. Then the unthinkable happened and on my 21st birthday my mother was killed which brought me back and started me on a path that would change everything and where this story really begins.

So, it was once again the first of September, the air was cooling as the last of the summer heat faded while I stood reminiscing of the Septembers that had proceeded it. A single tear rolled down my pale cheek, more glistening against my green eyes; threatening to fall, when my dads' voice broke through the trance like state I was in. "Arabella…" a mixture of shock and happiness fueled his questioning tone as I turned to face him. I hadn't seen my father since I turned 18, even at my mums' funeral I avoided him, so this was unusual for us both. "Hi…" I whispered, blinking back the tears, shunning them away as I swallowed hard and tried to think of what I was supposed to say next. I couldn't think though, my mouth opened and closed several times, but not even air came out as I shuffled awkwardly, my gaze briefly catching his before returning to the ground. "I… I didn't expect to see you." He stammered, which was very out of character for my dad and made me even more unsure of why I had came here. Finally I spoke, cutting through the ever growing cloud out angst and tension that was building between us, or at least emanating from me. "I'm sorry." The words were barely audible as they left my lips and before he could even respond, with a 'pop', I was gone.

It's true what they say, you never truly get used to that tugging, twisting, churning sensation that comes with apparating, but it does become more manageable with practice. And it was something I was weirdly accustomed to by then, enough so that it barely distorted me anymore. To travel so quick and yet so far was a skill I had built over the years; the landing however was not something I could ever predict well.

I heard the 'pop' but all I could see was the lingering image of my father reaching out to me, the hurt written across his face as I was just out of touch before I was completely gone and the tears came back with a vengeance. That's when I heard it, the muffled voice, that was coming from…beneath me? I quickly shot upright, tears still free-falling, wondering now how had I messed it up again? I hadn't even realized I was on the ground never mind on top of someone else!

"Really? Just going to pop out of nowhere, right on top of me? Could at least treat me to a firewhiskey or two first!" the voice said somewhat jovially before noticing I was crying. "S…so…sorry…" I stammered, reflecting my father from only moments before as I looked up at the somewhat familiar stranger standing before me, who looked utterly bewildered. His rugged brown hair framed a devilishly cheeky face that had both concern and bemusement etched across it. "I was only joking!" He laughed and I mentally thanked him for not asking if I was okay, I honestly don't think I could have handled that right then.

I whipped my face on the back of my sleeve, extremely lady like, I know, and smiled at the man before me. "Let's start this again…" I laughed, dusting myself off and fixing my coat. He laughed and nodded then made a popping sound, "That's the sounds of you just appearing," he winked and took a step back. I couldn't help but laugh, and could feel my eyes brighten and a genuine warm smile appear on my face. "Nailed it!" I exclaimed punching up into the air, "I usually mess up my landing" I said with a smirk and a returning wink of my own. "Well, way to go…" he trailed off, as a hint of recognition flashed through his eyes, "…sorry, it just feels like we've met before, have you always went here?" he waved his arm in the direction of the massive building we now stood in front of, one I had only seen twice before.

"No, I am just starting into my third year here from America…" I stated, knowing that my Scottish accent would give away I wasn't naturally from there. "Oh! Well you must have went to Hogwarts then…" he said excitedly and stepped towards me inquisitively whilst continuing "…and if you're going into third year, that means you would have been in the same year as me!" I knew he looked familiar, but as I said before I kept myself very isolated at school, so I still wasn't able to place him. "The names Sirius, Sirius Black if we're being formal. How can I not place you?" And with that the penny dropped. Of course he was Sirius fucking Black, younger brother to Regulus Black, my quidditch captain and general pain in my arse for several years. I fought all my urges to just walk away, but my mum raised me better than that, so I stuck my hand out to shake his and stated, "I'm Arabella Emrick." His grip tightened suddenly, then he pulled his hand back as though he had touched something hot, which is funny because my hands are always extremely cold, and without saying a word he turned and sprinted away.

For most people, they would probably find that quite confusing or upsetting, but honestly I was just relieved.


End file.
